PreBlood
by KiraToky.RickiSalvatore
Summary: When You're Practicing Fighting, Serious Fighting, The First Person To Get The Third Blood Count, Wins. That's What The Blood Series Is About. Pre-Blood Blood 1 Tells You A Story Of Claire's Past That She Didn't Even Know Herself. You Know What They Say. What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You. But That's Wrong In Claire's Case. What She Doesn't Know. CAN Kill Her.
1. Friendly Surprises

This Was One Of My Crazy Ideas.

Warning: Tragedy (Can't deal with it don't read). Horror. OCC.

Rated: T. Mainly for language

Genre: Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance

Author:

Pre-Blood

Friendly Surprise

Have you ever had that feeling like if there isn't anybody you could trust; you can trust your parents? And then when it's all taken away from you, you shut down emotionally, or Physically, or Mentally. Like that feeling you get when you find out everything you thought you knew was a lie. Even your past.

Claire always thought her mom could tell when she was doing something she wouldn't approve of. If it was eating the cookie batter when she wasn't looking or stuffing all her vegetables in her pocket when neither of her parents knew. And either she had a gift or she was extremely lucky (For Herself) because this was the second time- in her whole life- her mom had decided to make her existence evident to her while she was spending time (Coughmakingoutcough) with Shane.

Claire sighed and grabbed her cell phone off the seat cushion next to her. She looked at it and read the text, which her mother had figured out how to do on her own, and sighed.

_Meet me and your Father for Lunch at Common Grounds. And Maybe We can eat dinner together._

_~Mom_

Claire sighed silently. Her parents had been in town for about a week, visiting, and they were leaving again tomorrow. Her parents had been acting weird… well weirder than normal- and she knew they wanted to tell her something but they had been procrastinating. Claire slid off Shane's lap and replied. She sat the phone down and wondered to herself what they could possibly want. Shane slid his arm around her shoulder.

"So …do I need to be worried?" Shane asked. Claire looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He nodded to the phone. Claire rolled her eyes.

"No, It was my mom," Claire sighed," but I think I should be." Shane shifted his position to where his body was halfway turned toward her.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's nothing, it's just my parents have been acting weird," Claire hesitated and then sighed," Nothing to really worry about." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It now reached the middle of her back. Claire decided a while back not to cut it and to let it grow. She couldn't really remember why she cut it in the first place. She looked at the clock on her phone.

"I got to get to class. I'll see you later," She said as she kissed him. He pushed into the kiss, trying to make her stay there later but she pulled back and shot up from the couch. Shane, surprised, fell on the couch. Claire waved at a dumb-founded Shane and made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat before she left. Walking in, she saw Michael sitting at the table and sipping some coffee.

"Morning," She said as she dug in the cabinet to grab a pop tart.

"Morning… you got class?" He asked. Claire nodded. She gave him a quick, side-hug before leaving and making her way to get her book bag.

It was hot outside but it felt good on her skin. Not just her hair was changing, but also her since of style. She was more into tank tops than blouses, she was favoring a dark blue one at the moment, and dark jeans these days and even sometimes, sometimes under Eve's pleases, including today, wore high heels –black ones being the only pair she owned, of course keeping a pair of sneakers in her book bag. She could, surprisingly, walk with them on and Eve had even had her run in some. She didn't feel off balance… just slightly ridiculous. She had even used it in some of Shane's self-defense classes, to his kinky delight. Her nails had grown out and even her boobs had gotten bigger to a solid 'C' cup, much to Eve's dismay.

"How does someone skip the 'B' cup phase," She had said when one of her bra's hadn't fit Claire.

All this change and she wasn't even 18 yet. Her birthday was a solid 2 months away. Eve's 19th birthday had been a week ago. Claire could say the only thing that didn't really change was her height but that didn't really matter when she wore the high heels.

She grabbed her pink IPod and put the red head phones in her ear. Sighing as 'Radar' came on, she felt good. Walking down the street, Claire nodded at all the people who nodded at her, some she really didn't know, and ignored all the wolf whistles, something she wasn't used to yet.

Claire made it to the campus and ran into someone she really didn't want to see. _Well, there goes my good mood_, Claire thought. She looked at Monica and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey, Isn't it Junior sized," Monica said with her drones following her and snickering. Claire rolled her eyes and walked around.

"For someone who doesn't like to recycle clothes you sure know how to recycle jokes," She said as she walked away. Some nearby people snickered but it soon shut up.

Claire's classes were really easy, and after her 3rd class, she went to Common Grounds.

"Mocha," Claire said to Eve when she walked up to the counter. Claire leaned against the counted and put her head in hand.

"Oh, Hey Eve, It's nice to know that you're doing well," Eve said sarcastically.

"Sorry. It's just I'm thinking about a lot," Claire said. Eve rolled her eyes.

"When aren't you?" She said as she accepted to money Claire handed her. Claire went to go find a table and sat at an empty one. She decided to get some studying done but it felt pointless. She completely understood all of the material and her heart just wasn't in it. She still fell anxious about why her parents wanted to talk to her. They had been acting weird lately, and what could they tell her in person that they couldn't say over the phone. Why did they have to come all the way back to Morganville? They were lucky Amelie was letting them just visit.

"They had a very good reason," Amelie had explained when Claire had asked.

What was their good reason? Amelie knew, but she had simply said that it was a family matter that her parents should tell her. She had been so deep in her thought she barely even heard Eve call her name. Claire turned her head toward the counter and made her way over to grab the coffee.

"Thanks," She said as she grabbed the coffee and leaned over the counter to give her a hug. She went back to her book bag and started to pack her stuff. She grabbed her book bag and left.

Claire made her way to the Glass house and when she walked in she could see the house was empty. She sighed and sat her bag in the parlor room before going to the kitchen. She grabbed a coke and made her way to her room. She sat on her bed with her lap top in front of her and searched the web. Not finding anything in particular that interest her, Claire shut it down, and she lay on her bed …slightly bored.

She grabbed her IPod and put the head phones in her ears. Claire sat there for hours and listened to music and was going to fall asleep until she realized that it was most likely close to Noon.

Claire looked at her IPod and found that it was about a quarter till. Groaning, Claire got up from her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She walked out her bedroom door. She made her way down the stairs and out the door, grabbing her back bag on the way. Claire sighed and made her way to Common Grounds. She looked around and saw that Eve must have just gotten off. Claire looked around and spotted her parents. She walked up to them.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Claire said sitting across from her parents. Her parents looked at her, nervousness evident on their faces. Claire was more worried than before.

"We got you a present," her dad said hesitantly after a moment of silence as he sat a small box in front of her. It was a flat but long box wrapped in orange and red stripped wrapping paper. Claire reached for the box and opened it.

"What's this?" Claire asked as she picked up the keys inside or as she should say… car keys.

"We bought you a car. Of course you have to pay the insurance and stuff but we also got you this," Her mom said as she handed her a card.

"You guys got me car… and a gas card!" Claire said looking at the two objects in her hand. She looked at her parents and squealed before hugging both of them.

"Don't hug us yet. You have to see your car," her dad said. Claire got up.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go," Claire said excitedly. They followed her to the parking lot and looked around.

"There it is," her mom said pointing toward a car. Claire looked at it and immediately looked at the 2010 version Ford Escape. She frowned. The car …looked horribly familiar.

"Something wrong, Claire?" Her mom asked her Claire almost detected worry in her voice.

"No… It's just. Have I seen this car before?" Claire asked. She knew it was a stupid question… but this particular car just seemed… troubling. She saw her parents look at each other worriedly.

"I don't know," Her mom said nervousness still evident in her voice. She gestured toward the keys and Claire automatically came back to reality. She looked at the keys and the excitement came back to her.

Wait … but didn't she hate driving. Oh well, guess she got over it. Claire walked toward the car and got in the front seat.

"Well… Have fun," Her dad said," You're still gonna meet us for dinner, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not coming with me?" She asked suspicions back.

"No, Dear. We have to get ready for dinner and we have to pack. See you later," Her mom said reaching inside the car to give her a kiss on the cheek. Her dad did the same.

"Bye Sweetie," He said.

"Bye Daddy," She said. They walked away and Claire admired the interior of the car. The car looked new. And it even had that new car smell. She smiled and reached to put her back bag in the back seat. She adjusted the seat right for her and turned the car on. Sitting there in the car, she savored the purr. Squealing one last time, she put the car in drive, and drove it home.

She stopped outside and turned off the car. She sat there for a moment and noticed Eve's Hearse in the drive way. Smiling, Claire honked the horn twice. She didn't have to wait long, because just a couple of minutes later a confused Eve exited the house. She noticed the SUV and then Claire.

Eve squealed and ran toward the car.

"Oh My God!" She said as she looked at the car. She then let out a breath and opened the door and got in.

"Where did you get it," Eve said searching through the Glove department.

"My parents gave it to me. Just out of the blue," Claire said. Eve squealed again.

"Wow. This is great," Eve said," You're parents are great." Claire smiled.

"I know." They sat there in a comfortable silence for a bit.

"Now I don't want to go inside," Eve groaned. Claire laughed.

"Yeah, me neither," She said," But we have to. Let's let the boys wonder who's car is in the drive way."

"You're right. Let's make them go crazy," Eve said as she jumped out the car. Claire smiled and jumped out of her car. They walked inside and started to move around the kitchen.

"Hey, in the fact of your new car, do you wanna go out tonight?" Eve asked.

"Can't, I'm going to dinner with my parents. You know they've been acting extra antsy lately," Claire said as she watched Eve grab a pop tart packet.

"Really, you know why?" Eve asked giving her the other one.

"No. They were supposed to tell me something today, but I got sidetracked by their fancy car keys and gas cards," Claire said.

"They got you a gas card?" Eve said eyes wide. Claire nodded and pulled out said card from her pocket. Eve's jaw dropped. A suspicious look crossed her eyes.

"What's the drive?"

"All Drive," Claire answered.

"What's the gas mileage?"

"From what I Know so far …18. Not that we have to worry about the highway one," Claire said. Eve paused and tapped her chin.

"You don't think their trying to tell you bad news?" Eve asked.

"Oh I expect it," Claire answered and took a bite out of her pop tart. Eve sat their silently.

"What are you going to name it?" she asked. Claire thought about it and there was a name that just clicked.

"Kitten," She said.

"Oh that's perfect," Eve squealed as she jumped up and down.

The kitchen door opened and Michael and Shane walked in.

"Hey who's here?" Shane asked pointing his thumb at the door.

"No One," Eve said nonchalantly as she took another bite out of her pop tart.

"Then whose SUV is that," Michael asked. Claire, nonchalantly, held up the keys. Eve grinned and so did Claire. They were both silent for moment until Shane finally spoke.

"Oh great, Now I'm the only one carless," Shane groaned and kissed her.

"Where'd you get it?" Michael asked.

"Her parents …their trying to calm the storm," Eve answered.

"Storm?" Shane asked looking at her.

"Yeah, they got me a car with all these great qualities and a gas card," Claire said holding it up.

"Oh it must be pretty bad," Michael said.

"Yeah, I'll find out tonight. I'm going over there for dinner," Claire sighed.

"Whatever you do, don't give back the car. We need an SUV in this town," Eve said. Claire rolled her eyes. She looked outside to see that the sun was starting to go down.

"I should probably get going," Claire said as she kissed Shane on the cheek and made her way outside. Getting in her car, she sighed and made her way to the Danvers house.


	2. Untold Secrets

Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

Pre-Blood

Unfolded Secrets

Claire looked across the table at her parents. She had been there all night and they hadn't said anything to her since 'hi'. They looked nervous. They had just finished dinner and cleaning the dishes, now they were just sitting across the table, looking at each other. Dinner had been so quiet and Claire had felt too scared to ask. It was this time, that everyone was sitting at the table, food had already been eaten, that Claire had gathered up the courage to ask 'what was going on'.

"So… What is it you're hiding from me?" Claire asked sighing. There was a long moment of silence. So long Claire had thought that either they had ignored her or hadn't heard her. Her mom sighed and hesitantly looked her in the eye, for the first time that night. She must have gotten scared and what she saw because she quickly looked back down.

"Claire. What we're about to tell you is probably life changing," Her mom started. Claire didn't interrupt her but thought that if this was life changing she should mentally prepare herself. She waited for a minute before her dad sighed and reached in his pocket for something.

He pulled his wallet out and dung around for something. He pulled out a picture and slid it across the table to her. Claire picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of her… but she didn't remember taking this picture.

The girl in the picture was at least 12 in this picture. It was one of those pictures that you went to get taken at the wall-mart, the only thing different was that the girl in this picture had chocolate brown hair. Claire's hair was much more auburn than that. It always had been… hadn't it?

The girl in the picture was smiling and she looked completely innocent.

"When did I take this?" She asked not looking up. Something about the picture disturbed her in a way she couldn't really explain. It kind of made her feel uneasy… she guessed.

"You didn't," Her mom said. Claire looked up at her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's not you… The girl in that picture's name is Victoria …and she's your twin," Her dad said sliding another picture toward Claire. In it was, from what she could see, two of her. One she could obviously tell was her and the other girl, Victoria. The girl that looked so much like her, that it was almost impossible to tell the difference. It would have been impossible if Victoria had the same hair color. It was disturbing how they had the exact same face.

"I-I don't understand," She said. How could she have a twin? She didn't remember this and you just don't forget things like this.

"When you were a baby, you and Victoria got separated, We adopted Victoria and your parents adopted you," Her dad started," When you were 13, your adoptive mother died and we sent Victoria to go to school in Longview when you were fourteen and you two met each other."

"Your father was killed… and shortly after… so was Victoria. We adopted you and you became our daughter," Her mom finished.

"But why don't I remember this?" Claire asked. She was suddenly feeling the need for some fresh air. No. She was starting to need air. Period.

"Well. The summer before you came here and about a month after we adopted you, you got into a car accident, and you were diagnosed with false memory syndrome," Her mom said," and when you woke up … you were so much like Victoria… and you were so depressed since they died. We thought it would be best for you not to tell you." That didn't sound right. Well the last part didn't and she knew why. '_You were so much like Victoria_' they had said it. And they had meant it.

"No… You thought it was best for yourselves. You did it for your own selfish reasons. You only treated me like your daughter because I looked and acted like her. You never loved me," She said backing up. She didn't even know the picture with her and Victoria was in her hand.

"Now Claire, that's not true," Her dad said. He didn't really sound like he meant it though.

"It… I have to go," She said. She ran for it. She ran to the car. How could this happen? Why did this happen? This wasn't real. She was dreaming. When she got inside she sat there and repeatedly beat the steering wheel …the car that was probably meant for Victoria. She looked at the picture and thought that she could really be the girl in the picture.

She turned the key in the ignition and drove off. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't cry. She kept sucking in breaths every now in then. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't even notice that she was in a secluded area. She wasn't really focusing on the road. She was just trying to find a way to get away as far as possible. She could hear her cell phone ringing, but she didn't bother to pick it up.

She looked up from the steering wheel and saw a hooded figure a couple of feet away in the middle of the road. She gasped and slammed on the brakes. It was too late because her car had skidded and collided with the figure making her car flip forward over it. Her car tumbled down the street and finally stopped upside down close to a ditch.

She felt pain coursing through her body and she tried to breathe deep breaths to sooth the pain. She looked out her windshield and saw the body lying down on the street. She gasped when she saw the body start to get up and put all of the bones back in place. He started to walk toward her. She was panting now trying to get out of the car. He finally made it to her car and Claire started to scream.

He stopped in the act and sped off. A figure replaced where he had been and Claire screamed but stopped when she saw that it was only Officer Lowe.

"Claire?" He asked. Claire whimpered.

"I need an ambulance on Boyard Rd," He said into the walkie-talkie on his shoulder. He looked at her and then at his car.

"Okay Claire. I want to you to put your hands on the roof." She did as he said shakily.

"Just like that, okay on three. 1… 2… 3," He then pushed her seat belt and her body fell from the seat into his arms. He pulled her out the wreckage and held her body in his arms.

"Hey. Are you okay? Is anything broken?" He asked. Claire didn't answer. She just whimpered. She then looked at him through half open eyes.

"I look like her," She chocked, all of her strength gone and then fainted, all with an unfamiliar song playing in her song.

Claire woke up to a soft beeping noise. She looked to her side to see a heart machine on her side. Confusion was the first emotion that clouded Claire's thoughts until she had remembered the previous event. She then felt grief cloud her senses and she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe again. The machine next to her started to beep rapidly and Nurses and Doctors started to parade into the room.

Claire was too busy trying to figure out why this had happened to worry about people or breathing or anything else. She knew it was selfish but… times like this she really needed to be. Claire felt her nerves calm down as she felt being selfish didn't really work for her.

She had her family back home because at this time … she felt so alone. She noticed Dr. Mill saying stuff to her and she finally started to listen.

"Calm down, Claire. I need you to calm down," He said as he held her arm. She started to calm down slightly and focused on her breathing.

"That's it, just a little more. Calm down," He said. She did until she could breathe, almost, regularly. Claire turned her attention to watching her chest rise and fall. She then let it hit her. The grief was stronger but not in a way to where she couldn't breathe… because she then started to cry.

**Shane**

Shane was playing video games when the phone rang.

"Not it," Eve called out childishly from her spot on the floor where she was currently reading a magazine.

"Not it," Shane said playing along. Michael sighed. He always seemed to lose these games. At first Shane though he was letting them win but then realized he really just sucked at it. Michael stopped the game and made his way into the kitchen to answer the phone. Shane leaned his arm against the back of the chair suddenly missing Claire's warmth. Claire… she was- no stop. He was starting to think that he was becoming obsessed. When didn't have his mind set on something his mind was on Claire. He knew there was nothing wrong with thinking about her but characterizing her every chance he got was just weird.

Shane was so wound up in his thoughts that he didn't even know Eve had set her magazine aside and was staring at him.

"My Claire trouble senses are going off," Eve said. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Don't they always when she's either not at the school or in your site," Shane said. Of course he worried about her too, but he wasn't one to voice it. It was much more fun making fun of Eve for her paranoia than dealing with his.

"Yeah, but this time it's different. Whenever Claire feels like something bad is going to happen, it happens. And earlier she thought something bad was going to happen and despite that feeling she left anyway," Eve said," And plus I tried calling earlier and she didn't pick up." That was true. Shane didn't want to think about it too much. Michael busted through the door with panic evident on his face.

They both stood up from where there where, and he was expecting the worse. _Please tell me Claire's alright. _

"Claire's in the hospital." _Dammit._

"Let's go," He said as they made their way to Eve's car.

"What happened?" Eve asked as she drove.

"Lowe said she was in a not-so-car accident," Michael asked.

"No. Claire's going to be pissed," Eve said. Shane knew it was her way of dealing.

"Is she okay?" Shane asked.

"He said Claire was going to need a Brain Scan. He also said he wanted to ask us a question about something Claire said before she passed out," He said. They drove in silence. They finally made it to the hospital and stopped when they saw Officer Lowe.

"What happened? Is Claire okay?" Eve asked as they ran to him.

"I don't know. Dr. Mill said she woke up but she had sometime of anxiously attack," He said. Eve gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Is she going to be okay?" Michael asked.

"Physically, yes …Psychologically, We're not so sure," He said. Eve started to ball.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Claire. I found her in the middle of the road with what I guess her car upside down," He said. Eve started to ball harder.

"She said something before she passed out. I wanted to know if it meant anything," He said.

"What she say?" Michael asked with his arms wrapped around Eve.

"'I look like her'. Ring a bell?" He asked. Shane furrowed his eyebrow. Why would Claire say that?

"No," Michael and Shane answered. Lowe sighed and shrugged. Dr. Mill came around the corner and walked up to them. Eve noticed him and ran up to him.

"Is Claire okay?"

"She doesn't have any internal bleeding and she only seems to have a head scratch, but she is in hysteria," He said.

"Can we see her?" Shane asked him.

"Honestly. I don't think that's a good idea. When she woke up she seemed to be hyperventilating and then she just started to cry. I think you should probably wait until she calms down."

"When will she be okay?" Eve asked, mascara running down her cheeks.

"I think it will be okay to come visit her tomorrow," Dr. Hill said. Eve started to cry again. Shane froze. Could Claire be that bad? No. Claire was too strong to be that bad.

"I have to see her," Shane said. He tried to push past the Dr., but he couldn't because Michael grabbed his arm. He tried to shake him off but could find the strength.

"Come on Shane, calm down. She'll be fine. It's Claire we're talking about," Michael reasoned. He was right. It was Claire that they were talking about, and that's the reason he had to get inside. Shane sighed. Claire wasn't going to die that he knew for sure, but if she was hurting he should be there with her. He didn't want to make things worse so he just stood there.

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow morning, I'm coming over here to see Claire," Shane said. The Dr. nodded. He sighed and let Michael drag him out of the hospital. Shane ignored Eve's mindless talking, and before they knew it they were home. Shane hopped out of the car and ran for the door. Not to avoid vampires, which really wasn't necessary now a days, but just so he could go to be early.

"Where are you going?" He heard Eve call after him when they all made it inside.

"To bed!" He yelled back. To say he wanted morning to come as fast as possible was an understatement.


	3. Different Secrets

Third Chapter. Enjoy

Pre-Blood

Different Fears

"Did you feel angry?"

"At the moment … yes," She said. Claire had been laying there with Theo Goldman for over a half an hour answering questions. Theo was sitting on one of the chairs by the hospital bed and Officer Lowe was in the corner sipping a coffee and listening intently. He would occasionally look at her with those same sad eyes when her story got to the hard parts.

"Can you talk to me about the car crash?" Theo asked. Lowe's ears perked up.

"Um yeah, I was driving the car, trying to control my breathing. I looked down at the steering wheel for a second, and when I looked up, someone was about a couple of feet away. I tried to stop the car but I hit him and my car tumbled down the street. He got up and started to approach my car, but ran off when, I guess, Officer Lowe's car pulled up?" Claire said.

"And then you said 'I look like her'?" Theo asked. Claire nodded.

"And then what?"

"I fainted," Claire answered.

"So you don't remember this being your past?" Theo asked. Claire shook her head.

"Do you still have the picture?" Theo asked. She did. Officer Lowe went and got it for her when she told them she had a twin. For some reason she was grateful. Claire lifted up her thigh and pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to him with shaky fingers, not because she was scared just because she was sick and weak. Theo took the photo and unfolded the picture. He looked at it for a few seconds before his eyes widened slightly.

"You two look strikingly alike," Theo said with surprise.

"Let me guess… not even a Vampire could tell the difference," Claire sighed. Theo looked up at her and apologized. He handed her back the picture. Claire glanced at Lowe to see he had saw the picture too, and he was looking at the spot where had been in Theo's hands with surprise. Theo cleared his throat and Claire turned toward him.

"Do you think the crash caused any memory gain?" Theo asked crossing his legs and clasping his hands together, a basic therapist pose. Claire thought for a while. She didn't seem to remember anything different. Well, there was that one thing.

"While I was… unconscious, I remembered a song that I don't think I've ever heard in my life," Claire answered hesitantly," Well… part of a song."

"That's a start," Theo said with approval," How did it go?" Claire thought for a minute.

"~I need, the darkness, the sweetness, the sadness, the weakness, Oh, I need this. I need a lullaby, a kiss goodnight, Angel sweet love of my life, Oh, I need this~," Claire sang softly. Theo raised an eyebrow.

"Was the song… for Shane?" He asked. Claire groaned because she knew it wasn't.

"No. It was for Victoria," Claire said. Theo nodded his head.

"Did your parents tell you anything about your birthparents,?" Theo asked. Claire glared at the ceiling on the word parents. Parents were supposed to love you. The people she had just talked to didn't love her. They loved Victoria, but Claire was going to go along with it.

"No. They just told me about my Adoptive parents," Claire said she then paused and looked at Theo.

"Do you know something?" She asked. Theo looked started by the questions.

"It's just that Monica said that ever since Amelie signed me, every vampire looked up my history," Claire said.

"That is mostly true …except for me. I wasn't part of that group," Theo said. Claire sighed and looked back at the ceiling.

"I don't think I want to know anyway?" Claire sighed.

"Why is that?" Theo asked.

"Because I can feel it in my gut, that something horrible happened to my Adoptive parents. I just. I don't think I can deal with knowing what happened to my birth parents," Claire said. She did have that feeling. When she tried to remember what happened to her adoptive mother, her stomach took a turn for the worst. The same feeling happened in her stomach when she thought about her adoptive father except in a slightly different way. She couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Well, Let's try to focus on remember everything that happened before you were 13," Theo urged. Claire tried but couldn't really think of anything besides what she thought was real.

"I can't," Claire said.

"Okay. Let's start with what you do remember. You remember having a nice sheltered childhood, correct?" Claire nodded.

"Does that feel right now?" He asked. Claire thought about it. It didn't.

"No," She answered. Theo sighed.

"Does anything about your past seem right?" Claire gave the same answer.

"Well, I don't want to overwhelm you. I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you some more," Theo said. He then got up and exited the room.

"Bye kiddo," Lowe said as he followed Theo.

"Oh, Hey Eve, Shane, Michael," Lowe said as he walked out the room. Claire had half a mind to pretend she was asleep, but decided against it. Michael would probably be able to tell if she was asleep. Damn Vampire powers.

"Claire!" Eve said when she saw her but stopped in mid walk. Claire could imagine how she looked …pale and dead-looking when, in all reality, she was just tired. Claire closed her eyes and adjusted her shoulder.

"How are you guys?" Claire asked opening her eyes. Michael move to the right wall while Eve move to the left. Shane was at the right corner of her bed. So far, Michael was the closest. Claire looked at Shane and saw guilt cross his face. She turned to Michael, who was giving her a sad look.

"God Claire …can't you ever think of yourself for once?" It wasn't really a question but Shane had a point. She could. The moment she felt like giving up. It was an unfamiliar feeling and she had felt it. She had almost let them go alone because she was in a dark hour. She could be selfish, but she chose not to answer.

"God, what happened to you?" Eve breathed.

"Oh you know. I ran over a guy. Car flipped. Guy got up and put all his bones back in place. The whole ordeal," She tried to make it seem nonchalant but it came out more broken than that.

"Who's 'her'?" Michael asked out of the blue.

"Her?" Clare repeated.

"Yeah, Officer Lowe said you said 'I look like her' before you fainted," Eve said. Claire sighed. Dammit.

"Victoria. My twin," Claire said. They all gave her dumbfounded looks.

"…Your twin?" Eve repeated. Claire sighed and handed Michael the picture that was still in her hand. Michael unfolded the pictured and stared at if for a second… eyes wide. Shane came up behind Michael and looked at it. His eyes had gotten wide to.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?" Shane asked as Michael passed the picture to Eve.

"Because I didn't know. I was diagnosed with false memory syndrome when I was 16. So everything I thought I knew about my past was a lie. My parents aren't even my parents. They adopted me a month before I lost my memory," Claire said. There was a pause as, Claire guessed, they were trying to process all the information she just threw at them. Maybe she should have beat around the bush, but now that she thought about it she didn't feel like the type of person to do that… anymore.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry," Eve said finally. Claire took a breath.

"Yeah. Me and Victoria were separated when we were babies and my adoptive parents were killed. So was Victoria. Her parents adopted me and didn't tell me because when I lost my memory, they pretended I was Victoria," Claire said painfully.

"Oh My God," Eve said," I'm So Sorry." Eve came toward her and wrapped her arms around Claire. Claire couldn't find it in her to cry.

"The sad part is the thing I'm most upset about is that Victoria's dead …If that makes since. Theo came to talk to me about it. He's trying to help me get my memory back," She said. Shane came by her and took her hand. Claire then realized something and groaned.

"Oh No, Pore Kitten," Claire said. Shane and Michael looked startled and Eve laughed.

"You ran over a Cat," Michael said with horror evident on his face. Right cause it didn't matter if she ran over a man, just as long as it wasn't a cat. Claire gave him a horrified look.

"No, but I did wreck one. Is my baby okay?" Claire asked turning toward Eve.

"Yeah I went to check on her this morning. The interior damage is fixed; they just need to fix the outside," Eve said as she laughed. Claire whimpered and leaned against Shane.

"Oh My pore Kitten," Claire sighed.

"I'm surprised you still want it," Shane said.

"Yeah, well it's mine now. What's done is done," Claire said folding her arms childishly. She hurt, of course, but it felt good to have this moment with her friends… her family. This was what she needed. That, of course, didn't last long because in walked the Ice Queen herself and her royal sidekick. Claire felt a cold sweep over her.

"Claire," Amelie said nodding at her. Claire glared, at this moment she didn't care if Amelie did have the ability to kill her. She just wanted to know one thing.

"You knew," Claire said. She didn't need to greet her. Nothing on her mind was more important to her than that. Amelie knew, and she knew everything.

"You should be more specific, Claire," Amelie said. She was playing dumb and she was doing it on purpose.

"Why should I be specific? You knew everything. You even know who my birthparents are, don't you?" Claire said. Amelie's eyes were slightly full of pity.

"Claire, you must understand. Your past wasn't something for me to tell, and plus, your parents were right when they said it was best for you. You were a smart child going down the wrong path," She tried to explain.

"I don't need them," Claire wasn't sure why she said it but to her it seemed like an inside joke. Amelie seemed to have gotten it… slightly. Everybody else looked confused.

"Your right. Maybe you didn't need them, but it wasn't my business to tell. You were more of an asset to me with a good past than with a bad one. You actually think you would have come here if you knew what your past was like?" Amelie asked.

"Where Amelie … where would I be?" Claire bit.

"Longview. You'd still be in Longview," Amelie said. Claire glared. She knew where she was going with this. Claire wouldn't have met Shane, Eve, or Michael. She wouldn't have been able to help Myrnin with the cure. Who knows what would have happened if Claire hadn't been able to see Magnus. Claire decided not to say anything basically because she could see why Amelie did what she did …that didn't mean she couldn't be mad at Oliver.

"What about you? I though you would have taken any chance to see me crumble," Claire spat at him. Oliver held his hands up in a form of surrender.

"I guarantee when I told you I didn't know what Amelie saw in you I meant what I said," He said. Claire glared at him.

"I realized that your condition isn't of the best so I think a favor is in order," Amelie said out of the blue. Claire snapped her eyes toward her. Amelie handed her a bulky envelope.

"And this is for you Michael," Amelie said. She passed him a ring. He looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A daylight ring. Specially made for Vampires. There is only one that I know of. And you're going to need it," She said. Michael looked at her surprised.

"Don't mess it up. If that ring gets into the wrong hands hell will break loose," Oliver spat. Michael ignored Oliver and nodded toward Amelie with gratitude.

"And with that I will take my leave," Amelie said. She then left the room with Oliver behind her. Eve sat on the right side of her and stared at the envelope.

"What do you thinks inside?" She asked. Claire examined the envelope in her hand. It felt heavy in her palm.

"A six inch sub," She took a wild guess …maybe not a good one. She opened it and pulled out the first piece of paper she saw. She opened it and saw another picture with her and Victoria. In this one they looked a lot older from the other picture. They were both sitting on a swing set. Claire put it on her lap. She pulled out tons of pictures of her and Victoria and then got to last one. It wasn't one of her and Victoria. It was a picture of herself and three boys. Claire was about 15 in that picture. She was holding a baby with another boy that looked about 3 years younger than herself and another boy older than her behind her.

"Do you remember any of them?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, That's Rex," Claire said pointing to the boy behind her.

"Why is he blue… and in a suit?" Shane asked. Claire thought about it. She knew he had a good reason she just couldn't remember. Wait.

"Um… I think he had some skin pigment problems. I think he got into something permanent when he was a baby," Claire answered with closed eyes as she tried to remember.

"And the gills," Eve asked pointing to the gill markings on his cheeks.

"I think those are tattoos… a joke I think," Claire said.

"What about the other two?" Michael asked.

"… I can't remember," Claire said. Shane took her hand and held it. Claire put the picture to the side and opened up the envelope. All that was left was six pieces of paper and a small, red, leather bound book. Claire pulled out the six pieces of paper. Claire unfolded one. It read:

_Upon favor, I hereby am providing you with passes to exit and return to Morganville.__You must present these to the checkpoints at the edge of town. Please provide them to your party and give them the same instructions. There are no exceptions to this rule. Coordinate with Oliver to arrange your exit time._

Claire pulled out the five other pieces of paper. Four of them had each of their names on them and the last one had an address written on it in Amelie's elegant handwriting.

2018 Lilly Road. That is your address, Claire.

"Wow, Who knew that Amelie could feel guilty, none the less guilty enough to let us out of Morganville again," Eve said taking the passes from Claire.

"Do you want to go?" Michael asked looking at Claire. Claire thought about it. Did she want to go? It would be a great chance for her to learn her past and she could get Michael, Shane, and Eve out of Morganville. She sighed.

"Yeah," Claire said. Claire pulled out the red, leather bound book and opened it. Her Diary. She'd read it later. But for now she'd have to wait. There was a knock at the door and Claire told who ever it was to come in.

Dr. Mill came through the door in all his doctor glory and smiled at Claire.

"Hey, Claire. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Honestly?" she asked. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"Overwhelmed," she sighed. He smiled.

"How's your breathing?" He asked. She gave him a 'thumbs up'.

"Perfectly fine," She said. He nodded and wrote down on a pad.

"Okay, Well I'm just going to do a quick check up and if it's good you can go home," he said.

"Oh Thank god," Claire said. Shane rolled his eyes. He of all people knew how much she hated hospitals …him being the main victim of her bitching and moaning.

"Okay, If you all can step out real quick," Dr. Mill said gesturing toward the door. Shane kissed her real quick and then left with the others following behind. Claire felt slightly better… Shane did that to her.

"Okay I need you to sit up so I can check your heart rate." He did all kinds of test and then he found her able to leave. He handed her her clothes and left the room. Claire put on her clothes and decided to walk with the heels in her hand. She put all the pictures and passes back into the envelope. She exited the room to see that they were all talking but stopped when they saw her. She just shook her head and made her way past them. Before she knew it Shane had scooped her up and was holding her bridal style.

"I can walk," She protested. Shane just looked at her.

"Yeah, you just got into a car accident. So I think I'll choose to carry you," He said. Claire sighed. She knew that the fight was inevitable. She let him carry her to Eve's hearse.

"So when do you want to leave?" Michael asked her.

"When does Kitten get fixed?" Claire asked.

"Believe it or not … 3 days," Eve said with dazed eyes," maybe because they hired a vampire as a mechanic."

"… Okay. 3 Days it is," Claire said," What time is it?" Claire was really tired, even though it was day time.

"3:00," Shane said as he pulled out his phone. Claire yawned.

"Nap time," she said as she leaned against Shane's shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and Claire dozed off.


	4. Unwanted Memories

Four Chapter

Pre-Blood

Unwanted Memories

"…It looks great," Claire said.

"I know and it only took 3 days," Eve said with her hands clasped. She had dream eyes as she looked at the SUV.

"And look… You're backpack," Shane said as he pulled the dismantled bag out of the back seat. Her back bag had seen better days. Claire groaned and dusted it off.

"Okay. We should probably start loading it up," Michael said from the doorframe. It was sun set so by 'we' he meant Eve, Shane, and herself.

"Yeah, sure. _We_," Claire said sarcastically as she walked into the house and grabbed the first bag she could find. Michael and Shane's duffle bags… they were easy to carry. Shane grabbed her suit case and Eve grabbed one of the coolers.

"Yo, Michael why don't you use that fancy Daylight ring of yours and get your ass out here and help load the truck," Shane called.

"I don't want to waste it," Michael called. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Bullshit," She called. Loading up the trunk wasn't as hard as it was when they had to put them in Eve's hearse. In the hearse, they had to shove things, but in the big SUV they could just stack things. When it finally got dark, Michael came out with Eve's suitcase.

"Again, with your gigantic suitcase," Shane teased.

"Bite me Collins," Eve said.

"Well, we should probably get going," Claire sighed.

"Shot gun," Eve called.

"Dammit," Shane said. Claire smiled.

"Yeah, why don't you ladies take the back this time," Claire said to the boys. Their mouths dropped and then they both gave Claire a look. She dangled the keys in their faces before drawing them away and going to the driver's seat. She thought she heard them give aggravated sounds, but she just ignored it.

"Make sure you don't crash," Shane joked from the back. She flipped him off without looking at him.

"Road Trip," Eve said excitedly. Claire rolled her eyes. She put the envelope in the center console and backed out of the drive way. Just to annoy the boys in the back seat, she hooked up her IPod and played 'Buttons'. The boys in the back groaned and Claire and Eve were singing along. They swapped on Nicole's parts with Claire hitting all of Melody's notes.

"Cross your fingers," Eve said as they passed the sign.

"I must ask again. You do know where you're going right? Again Gulf of Mexico… not my favorite place to wake up in," Shane said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know how to get there," Claire said as she rolled her eyes.

"So… What are you going to do when you get there? You know, to get your memory back?" Michael asked. Claire thought about it. She tried to think about a lot of places she could go to get her memory back. She couldn't think of anything. Now that she thought about it nothing in her memory pointed to a main attraction… even the fake one.

"I don't know," She said. It got silent.

"Let's check the local Café," Eve said excitedly. Claire smiled that seemed like a good idea. That's seemed pretty cool.

"Let's go to a McDonald's first. I'm hungry," Shane said as they finally reach an Interstate. Claire just laughed

"Next City is about 15 miles away," Claire said as she drove on. Shane groaned.

"I don't think I can last 15 miles," He complained.

"Dude, get off of me," Michael called.

"That's not what you said last night," Shane retorted.

"Hey, you guys can do whatever you feel like doing when you get a room. But not in the car," Eve called. They moaned childishly. Claire's phone rang and she grabbed for it. Looking at the caller I.D. Claire pressed the 'End' button.

"Mrs. Danvers," Eve was being kind not to say mom. She knew it.

"Yeah," Claire said. She tossed the phone in the Center console and kept on driving. It was night time before they pulled into a highway and drove into to a familiar looking city.

Welcome to LongView.

The sign read. Claire looked around to see that all of her house mates were sleeping. She looked at the street names and it was about 15 minutes before she found Lily Rd. She then started to count the street number and pulled in front of a beige looking house. It was two stories and looked like a simple house plan.

"Guys, Wake up. We're here," Claire said calling to the sleeping form. The sun was supposed to rise in a half hour and they needed to hurry up and get inside.

"Where?" Eve said sleepily. Claire just chuckled.

"Just wake up," She said as she took off her seat belt and got out of the car. The others got out to. One by one.

"Wow. We got here without getting robbed by girls who wanted to rape Michael in the back of their van," Shane said lazily. Claire rolled her eyes and Michael raised an eyebrow at Shane.

"Who also have aids," He finished. Eve hit him.

"Ow," Shane mocked. They grabbed the luggage and made their way inside.

"Cool," Eve said with approval as Claire used the key Oliver gave them to get inside. They looked around to see photos of Claire and those boys she was in the picture with earlier lining the walls.

"It looks cool," Shane said with the same amount of approval. The living room was basically lined with black furniture with a Flat screen TV Sitting on top of the Fireplace. An Xbox game system was sitting by the TV. There was a huge square shaped whole that let you get a good look into the Kitchen and a big gap of a doorway leading into the kitchen. On the left of the Door way was what Claire guessed the master bed room.

"Hey, Michael you want this one?" Claire asked. Shane and Eve protested but Claire ignored them. Michael just smirked at them and accepted it. Shane and Eve started to mumble to themselves. Claire just rolled her eyes and set the cooler on the floor by the loveseat. Something must have clicked inside of Shane and Eve's brains because at the next moment they were running up the stairs.

"I call this one," Claire heard Shane shout. Claire sighed and closed the door. Claire sighed and followed them up the stairs. She walked up and saw Shane had picked the room right next to the stair case. Claire looked inside. Rex's room. She just laughed and walked in to see Eve had picked the room all the way at the end. It had two beds. The little boy and the babies room. Well the bed look like it belonged to a teenager instead of a child, but the other one was a race car driver.

"Hey, I thought I saw a basement door. Maybe I can take that down stairs," Claire said pointing toward the bed. Eve looked at it.

"Nah, it's okay. It looks cool," Eve said. She looked around the rest of the room. It looked like her kind of the room. Claire smiled and left. She went to the room to look at the room in between. Claire smiled. This… this was her room. She could tell.

"So how's be-," Eve stopped in mid-sentence as she looked around with an open mouth.

"Wow Claire," She said. Claire shrugged.

"Anyway. Are you getting any… you know… flashes." Claire could tell she didn't really know how to word it.

"I can tell whose bedroom is whose, but I guess that's easy," Claire said. Eve shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure you'll get there," Eve said. She was going to leave but stopped in the door frame.

"And I'm really sorry this happened to you," she said.

"Thanks," Claire said. Eve left her room and Claire followed her out and went down to the living room. She stopped at the end of the stairs to see Michael putting on the daylight ring. He looked at it and sighed.

"You ready?" Claire asked. Michael looked at her and smiled. He gave a thumbs up and sighed before stepping outside, and he didn't burn. She clapped.

"How you feel?"

"Good, It feels great to be in the sun again," Michael said flexing and stretching his skin.

"Okay, Blade. Come back inside. You're letting all the cool air out," Shane said from behind her. Claire got off the step and Shane walked straight to the kitchen.

"No coffee," Eve ordered. She came down the stairs to.

"We need to go to that café," she finished. Shane yawned.

"Well let's hurry up and get there. I need coffee," Shane said. Claire held up the keys.

"Who wants to drive? I'm tired," She said. Michael took the keys from her.

"Shot gun!" Eve called again as they walked out the door. Michael looked satisfied as he walked out into the sun with is arm around Eve. Shane offered Claire his hand and she took it. The drive to the coffee shop wasn't hard, because they were all so hung up on some they practically floated to the shop. Michael parked close to the door and walked in.

"What time is it?" Eve yawned. Shane dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"7:30," He said. Eve groaned. Claire looked around to see that there were waitresses.

"Yay. No one has to wait in a line. I'm starting to like this town, CB," She said. They moved and sat in a part of the room where there where actual couches. There were two love seats facing each other and they each took a seat there. Claire snuggled up next to Shane and sighed.

"Hi, can I tak-," The waitress that had come up had stopped mid-sentence and looked straight at Claire.

"Claire?" Claire looked at her and gave her a shy wave.

"Oh Wow. Didn't think I'd ever see you again. It's great to see you, and you look good to. A little tired, but good. So do you want your usual?" The waitress looked like she was about 5 years older than Claire so there was no way they went to school together, but when she said usual Claire guessed she was a regular here. Claire looked at her name tag and saw her name was Delilah.

"Um… what's my usual again?" Claire asked. Delilah laughed.

"Cookie crunch mocha, extra whip cream and hold the caramel," She said. That sounded right.

"Yeah sure," Claire answered.

"Great, and for you guys," They all listed off what they wanted and Delilah left.

"Okay. So the coffee shop was a good idea," Eve said with a smug look.

"Yeah I guess. So I came here a lot," Claire made a check list in her head.

"Yeah-," Shane got cut off by a guy coming up to them.

"Hey Claire," He said. He was tall and had Dark hair. He smiled at her while he had his hands in his back pocket.

"Great to see your back," He said. He was eyeing her weirdly and Claire felt Shane's grip around her shoulder tighten.

"Hey. I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Claire asked. He looked familiar but Claire couldn't put her finger on it. He laughed.

"How could you not. You spent most of your time at my job. Remember in high school I was working at the movie theater and you came with your friends all the time to see the next horror film," he said. That sounded exactly right… now she remembered him… She thinks his name was…

"Oh. Logan right?" She asked. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that there was this new one coming out and if you wanted-,"

"Sorry She has plans," Shane said. Logan looked at Shane as if he just saw him for the first time. He looked back at Claire.

"Yeah, That's cool. So I guess I'll see you around," he said as he started to back up.

"Wait," Claire called. Logan raised his eyebrow at her.

"Um. You said friends. Could you tell me who that would be?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Either Daybreak or the rest of Team 3," He shrugged then walked off. That… that was no help.

"Did… that guy just try to ask you out?" Eve asked dumbfounded.

"I think so," Claire said. Shane rolled his eyes and Claire kissed his cheek. Shane turned and kissed her on the mouth.

"Okay Save that," Eve said annoyed.

"So who's Daybreak and Team 3?" Michael asked. Claire snuggled back up against Shane.

"Hell If I know. Sounds familiar. Don't really know who they are though," Claire said.

"Hey, well at least you remembered the guy's name," Eve said.

"Yeah that's so great," Shane said sarcastically. Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Well here you go," Delilah said handing them their coffee.

"Um Excuse me. We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Daybreak or Team 3," Eve asked.

"Ask Claire. She's the one involved," Delilah said as she laughed.

"Well, it's just. I have this type of Amnesia and I can't really remember much," Claire said. Delilah's eyes widened.

"You're joking." Claire shook her head. Delilah took a startled breath.

"Fitz, I'm going on my break," Delilah called. A 'whatever' was heard from, what she guest, the back room. Delilah pulled a chair from a vacated chair and sat down.

"Wow. So… you don't know anything about your past?" She asked. Claire shook her head. Delilah looked conflicted.

"Okay… well. I guess from what I've heard over the past few years of your past is that Team 3 is the team you were assigned to for the games," Delilah said.

"The games?" Claire repeated tilted her heads. Delilah sighed.

"Okay this is going to be hard," She said to herself.

"The games are kind of like an organization testing you on skill, strategy, and success. You are assigned to a three man cell if you choose to participate. If you don't your classified as a civilian," She said.

"Sound complicated," Michael said. Delilah nodded.

"It is. You have to know how to do all types of skills. Claire you were so good at the games because you're a soccer player. A great one at that," Delilah said. Claire raised an eyebrow at her.

"I suck at sports," Claire said," Well that's what I remember."

"Remember?"

"Yeah. I have False memory syndrome. So everything that was real was replaced with something fake," Claire explained. Delilah looked.

"What do you remember?"

"… Being bullied. Not having that many friends," Claire explained.

"You were bullied. When you were a kid. You got kind of feisty when you got older though," Delilah said. She thought about something.

"Yeah…. Well back to the games. You were a soccer player and a dancer so you were really good. So good that you got the highest title. Anyway. Team 3 is you, James Flenning, and Nathan Daniels," She said. She tapped her chin.

"I think when James left. Sal came into the picture," Delilah said. She then sighed.

"I don't know much about Daybreak, but if you want to find out a lot you should probably go to Jiffies' tonight," Delilah said.

"Jiffies'?" Claire repeated.

"Yeah, Jiffies' is your favorite place to hang out at night. This being your favorite during the day," Delilah said. She looked back at door to the back door and sighed.

"Look, I have to go. I'd tell you more but I have to get back to work," She said as she got up.

"Um. Wait can you tell me about Victoria?" Claire called as she got up. Delilah turned to her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"All I can really say was that you two were close. Closer than close. Probably more close than siblings should be. Always agreeing on the same thing. It's kind of like you were one person. It was real sad when you lost her," Delilah said with a sad tone of voice.

"How'd she die?" Delilah was hesitant.

"… she was hung," Delilah said. Claire was horrified. Delilah hesitantly backed up and went back to the back room. Claire suddenly felt sick. She ran for the bathroom. She heard someone call her name, but she didn't stop. She ran into the bathroom and found the nearest stall. She walked in and started to hurl. Now that she knew what happened she could see it.

"_Victoria!" Claire sighed. Where was she? They had lunch plans. _

"_Victoria!" Claire called again. Dammit. Where was she? _

"_Vic-," Claire opened the door and screamed. There was Victoria's body, her neck was attached to a rope and her body was hanging from it. _

Claire continued to hurl into the toilet and it wasn't long before she felt someone moved her hair out of her face. She didn't feel like looking at them. She couldn't even make out the words they were murmuring to try to make her feel better. She then felt herself start to become all out of food to hurl up and for a while she was throwing up air. She sighed and sat up right. Eve helped her up and led her to the sink. Claire passed Michael and Shane who both looked a little awkward.

Claire put her face in the water and washed all the extra throw up out of her mouth. She leaned against the sink with the running water.

"I never knew it smelt like candy in here," Shane said after a moment of silence. That of all things made Claire laugh.


	5. Minor Reunions

Pre-Blood 5

Pre-Blood

Minor Reunions

"So… What do you want to do now?" Eve asked hesitantly.

"Anything besides something that has anything to do with the girls' bathroom, even if it does smells good in there," Shane said folding his arms. Claire rolled her eyes.

"How about we go see a movie? I've had enough remembering for the day," Claire said.

"What so you can go see the 'hot' movie ticket guy. I don't think so," Shane said.

"Okay… How about the mall," Claire suggested evilly. Michael and Shane both glared and Eve gasped.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!," Eve chanted. She started to ramble about all the stores they could go to that she got lost in her own rambling. Claire sighed happily from her position in the passenger's seat. Michael and Shane were still glaring at her.

"What? You guys didn't want to see a movie and the mall was all I could think of," Claire said innocently. Michael just shook his head and turned back to stare at the road. Claire looked forward at the street. The only thing being said was Eve's constant rambling and Shane's attempt to shut her up. _I can't believe she was hung… and by whom?_ Did they find the killer. Or worse. Was it suicide? No. It couldn't have been.

Claire was so wrapped in her thoughts she was surprised when she felt someone touch her forearm. She looked up to see Michael had grabbed her in a comforting way and Claire smiled at him. She could still hear Shane and Eve arguing in the back.

"You don't have to be so strong Claire. It's okay to cry. Just ask Shane and Eve," Michael asked. It was meant to be a joke but it was serious. When Shane had lost his sister and mom he shut down. And Eve still blamed herself for what happened to Jason. And here Claire was, putting on a strong face. Claire sighed.

"I'm anything but strong Michael. When I was in the hospital, I almost gave up then. That was probably the most selfish thing I think I've ever done. I just need to get through this and keep moving forward," Claire said.

"Claire. You can't always be strong. And you didn't give up. That's saying something. You deserve a break and acting like everything's okay isn't going to get you anywhere," He said. Claire sighed. She knew he was right.

"I know but I can't cry every time I find out my past sucks. At the end, when I get it all in my head, maybe then I'll cry. And besides …I cried at the hospital," Claire said. Michael snorted.

"That doesn't count," He said.

"What doesn't count?" Shane asked suddenly leaning forward.

"You two were boring us so we decided to play I spy. Michael's a sore loser," Claire said. Michael shot her a look from the corner of her eye but she ignored it.

"Yeah, I know that much," Shane said as he leaned back in his seat. Michael drove to the mall and they all got out and walked inside. To say the trip was a disaster was an understatement. If Claire thought that she didn't have that many friends before… she was dead wrong. Almost every boy said hi to her. Not in the 'Hey baby' way more like in the 'Hey you going to Jiffies tonight' or 'Hey Superstar'. Some boys even stopped talking to their girlfriends to ask her how college was. They were even slightly upset when she introduced Shane as her boyfriend.

"So. Miss Popular," Claire rolled her eyes," Can we go now?"

"No," Eve said automatically," We haven't gotten to shop because Claire's 'fan boys' have been in the way." Shane rolled his eyes.

"Can we just go into a store?" Michael said hastily. He wasn't really looking at them but when the three turned to see what he was looking at, they saw a bunch of girl huddled together looking at Shane and Michael liked they were a piece of meat. Claire hooked her arms around both of them and glared at the girls. The girls, obviously knowing who she was, glared back at her and turned to talk to each other. Claire let them go and high-fived Eve. They walked arm and arm together.

"Oh so it's fine when guys want to ogled you two but when girls do it to us it's a problem," Shane called. Claire waved him off. Claire and Eve were laughing and finally having a good time until Claire ran into a wall. A breathing one. She thought she heard Shane groan but when she looked up recognition immediately crossed her face. She knew him. Well… she knew everyone apparently but this one seemed a lot more personal he looked down at her with cold eyes to begin with and then it suddenly melted and became warm.

"Claire," The way he said her name was so soft and sweet but Claire could probably tell that he was one of those guys who didn't really eat sweets. It was just so magical and probably made most girls melt, but something in Claire told her that she was supposed to be immune to it. Eve gave off a nervous, dreamy like laugh. The type of laugh you give when your crush ask you if you have a date to the dance. Claire snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Hey," It was supposed to come subtle and calm but instead it came out weak.

"Wow. It's great to see you again. Don't you look like a glass of water," He said. He was smooth and Claire ignored the snort Shane made from behind her.

"I-I'm sorry. Do we know each other?" Claire asked. He laughed. Wow… he had a great laugh.

"Very funny, Claire," He said. Claire felt it was time to break the news to this guy.

"Actually. I have False Memory Syndrome," Claire said. He stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Your serious?" He asked. Claire nodded.

"Oh. Wow. Sorry," He said. Claire waved her hand as if to signal it was okay. He looked at her.

"How many people know about your Amnesia?" He asked.

"I just told Delilah," Claire said.

"At the Café?' He asked. Claire nodded.

"Great. I wouldn't tell everyone who claims they know you that. Especially Girls. Boys to but especially girls. I think I can only count on one hand how many girls you, of all people, should trust in this town," He said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"You've always hung out with guys and girls here are always crushing on somebody. So when they see a girl hanging out with their crush they tend to feel inferior," He shrugged. Something must have registered in his mind.

"Sorry. Jordan Harbor," He said. Yeah. Claire knew him.

"Jordan… yeah I think I remember you. You were a friends rival… I think," Claire said," But more in a funny way than serious I think." He nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. James… you remember James?" He asked.

"I've heard of him," Claire answered.

"Yeah. You two didn't really end on the best terms. My advice is that he's your last source of information. My best guess would be you'd ask Nathan, Zane, Daybreak, or the rest of the Flenning family. Their kind of like your second family," He said. Claire smiled.

"Thanks… but can you tell me what Daybreak is?" Claire said.

"The Gang that you're in," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and she was pretty sure her friends stop breathing.

"… I'm in a gang?" She asked.

"Yeah… but Daybreak is more on the defense side than the offense side. And you have mean a left hook," Jordan said. He patted her shoulder.

"I should go. I have a ton of shopping to do," He said. Claire nodded at him weakly. He left and Claire watched him go.

"Well. Now we know how bad ass, popular, and sociable you really are," Eve said patting her shoulder," Damn he was cute."

"You know… now that I think about it. I don't ever think I've seen you punch someone… so I guess I'm not as surprised as I should be," Michael said. Shane shrugged.

"Can we stop stopping to talk to random guys. At this point I'm ready to do anything," Shane said.

"Really. Like… buy us lunch," Eve offered. Shane groaned.

"I should really keep my mouth shut," Shane groaned. Eve just laughed. They spent hours shopping. There were interruption but nothing major and Claire finally felt like she could relax. They were sitting at a table in the food court eating lunch when something weird happened.

"Come back here you stupid llama," The pet store clerk yelled as he chased the llama. No one moved and no one thought anything about it …like it was a normal occurrence.

"Okay, This town is officially too weird for you not to be messed up in the head," Eve said looking at Claire. Claire just laughed.

"I have amnesia. What else do you want," She laughed. Eve just rolled her eyes.

"Okay after we _leave _here. What do you guys want to do," He said.

"Let's go to the police station," Michael said. They all got quiet.

"Why?" Claire asked after a couple of minutes.

"It's just what we've gathered up so far. We should probably check your record. Maybe we could find out more about your past," He said. Claire thought about it. He was right. Claire ate the last of her chicken sandwich and turned toward him.

"'Kay, let's go," She said grabbing her soda. She held out her hands and he passed her the keys. Shane and Eve got up and they started their way out of the mall and to the car. They drove around and stopped in front of a building. Flenning's Police Force.

"Aren't you supposed to be cool with the Flenning's?" Shane asked leaning forward. Claire nodded.

"How can you be in a gang and be cool with cops?" Shane asked. Claire thought about it.

"Jordan did say I was on the defensive side. Probably meaning I protected like neighbor hoods from the offending gang," Claire observed. Shane just gave her a look. She shrugged, and got out the car.

"Does it hurt to feel productive?" Eve asked Shane who was scowling. Shane flipped her off.

"Bite me," He said. They walked inside and were met by the smell of coffee.

"How stereo typical," Shane murmured.

"Claire! Well if it is Mrs. Don't-know-how-to-pick-up-a-phone-and-call-someone. How you doin'?" The guy at the front desk asked. Claire sighed. She really was getting tired of having to explain her Amnesia. Michael must have detected her distress because he spoke for her.

"She doesn't really remember you. She has Amnesia," Michael said. He looked at Michael with a raised eyebrow and frowned at Claire.

"That true?" Claire nodded. His eyes widened.

"Was it the car accident?" He asked. She nodded again …this time with a raised eyebrow.

"Dammit. I knew I should have come up to check on you but Vic's parents were-," Claire winced. He looked at her and his eyes widened again.

"They didn't tell you, did they?" He asked.

"Not till five days ago," Claire said.

"Damn That's jacked up," He said. He then stuck his hand out.

"Keath Flenning," He introduced. Claire took his hand.

"Yeah. I've been hearing that I'm close to the Flenning family," Claire said taking his hand.

"Oh you are. You're like part of the family. Not that you could ever live up to the Flenning name. You're too crazy and you get yourself into too much trouble," He said.

"Sounds about right," Shane murmured.

"Well. These are my friends Eve and Michael and this is my boyfriend Shane," Claire said. Keath winced.

"Does Zane know?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Zane, your wackjob of an Ex." Shane winced.

"Didn't see that one coming," He said. Claire's eyes widened.

"Ex?"

"Yeah. Gang leader, Zane Myonnarti. You also dated his cousin, Zach," Keath said. Shane winced again.

"Um. No. I don't really know who that is," Claire said. Keath just shrugged.

"Figures. So you came here to look up your records I'm guessing," He asked. Claire nodded.

"I'm not entirely sure if we're allowed to do that but Uncle Fred would probably make a pass for you anyway," He said. He went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a file. It wasn't a big one… Thank god.

"Claire Danvers. Assault Charges. You have a restraining order kept against you by your Aunt Ruth," Keath had a smirk on his face as if he could remember the memory.

"Why would I assault my Aunt?"

"Because she tried to take Kaleb and Naz from you and Rex." The little boy and the baby. That… that made since.

"Thanks," Claire said.

"Wait. Before you go. I know that Ethan will kick my ass if he found out that I saw you and didn't give you the invite. Lord knows he's in love with you. Don't tell him I told you though. He's been spending years trying to keep it from you… anyways. Here," Keath said as he handed her an envelope.

"um… thanks," Claire said. They walked outside of the police station and got into the car, but didn't start it. They all just sat there in silence.

"Okay. So… so far we know that Claire is in an Organization called the games on team 3, in a gang called Daybreak, close friends with the Flennings, has had two boyfriends both cousins, and that most of the girls in this town hate her. Great," Eve said.

"Wow…," Shane said. Claire opened the letter and looked at it.

_You have been invited to the Annual Flenning Pool Party._

_Wed. July 12. 2012_

"Pool party. Well, that's good right," Eve said. Shane scoffed.

"Not if Claire's boy toys show up," Shane said.

"Look you guys. We're here to learn about Claire's past. Some of it's not going to be good and you know it, but it's not about you guys so get over it," Michael said. Shane huffed and Eve pouted.

"Fine. Well… I guess this isn't our worst road trip," Eve said.

"Speak for yourself," Claire said as she turned the car on. And they drove away. 


	6. Party Animal

Pre-Blood Chapter 6

Pre-Blood

Party Animal

_Dear Diary, _

_September 13, 2008 _

_I've never really wrote into a diary before but my counselor thinks it will help me with my temper. Maybe he's right. This is the one of the only sensible thing that's come out of his mouth since I've met him. Oh well. It had to happen sooner or later. Tsunami thinks that it will help so I kind of have to do it. She said she won't read it but she will glance at the pages to see if I've written in it. For those who are reading my diary and don't know who Tsunami is. She's my principal. In LongView we kind of just call everyone by their first name… unless you're really old. We call our teachers by their first names to. Weird I know but it's just how we do things around here. _

_Aidan, my counselor, thinks that I should do something productive. Like a hobby (Note the Irony). I'm captain of the soccer team and I'm an excellent dancer… not to toot my own horn or anything. I'm just saying. Anyway… as far as first entries go… I think I'm doing pretty good. Okay. Let's start with the whole life thing. You know what. No. My Journal. My rules. I do this like I want. Let's just say how today went. Pretty good. I guess you can say it went well. It's my freshman year and I guess I should say it's hard starting it without James, but he made his choice. So did Nathan. Nathan went away for a year and a half so I won't be seeing him till next year. Well I guess I have Tammy and Yasmine. It's sad not having my boys but at least I have my girls. My dad's getting worse. Almost to the point where I can't stand to be in the same room as him. I get it, I'm adopted! Stop Pointing it out! Well that's pretty much it. I think I'll end my entries with parts of songs that match my mood. _

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Unwritten- Natasha Bedingfield_

Claire looked at the pages and closed the book. Wow. Everything she thought she knew about LongView was wrong. It was a weird, small town with funny qualities. People here were nice… well the guys were. She wondered what happened to her and James. She figured she would find out. Claire sighed and placed the book next to her on the bed. She got up and moved to the closet. She doubted that anything in there would really fit her. She opened it and was surprised to find out that everything was all stuff Claire thought she normally wouldn't wear.

Claire pulled out some stuff that shimmered and looked at it. They were leather pants. Holding them to her waist, she saw that they could fit. She took of her jeans and put the leather pants on and found that they were a great fit. Claire rolled her eyes. She looked through the closet for a top and found a gold, leather tank top. Smirking she took off her fuchsia colored tank top and replaced it with the gold one. She walked over to the dresser and sat down in the chair. Looking in the mirror, she contemplated on a halfway ponytail or down. In the end she decided to do run-away curls.

After she was finished with her hair, she fixed her makeup. She looked at the clock on the dresser and decided she had enough time to paint her nails. She took the gold and did her nails as quick and as neatly as possible. Sighing and placing her nails by the mini fan on the dresser she sat there for about four minutes before getting up. She put on some gold high heels by the closet. Looking at the clock, Claire made her way downstairs to see everybody was talking.

"Okay. Let's get this over with before I change my mind," Claire said coming down the stairs. Shane looked at her and froze.

"Wow Claire. You look great," Eve said with approval. Claire smiled at her.

"Thanks," She said. She touched Shane's bicep and he offered her his arm. Claire laughed and took it.

"Who's driving?" Michael asked. Shane looked at Claire and tossed the keys to Michael.

"You drive," He said not turning to him as they kept walking. _Why do my keys keep getting passed around?_ Shane opened the door for her and Claire climbed in.

"What? No 'thank you'?" He asked climbing in himself.

"Why should I? You only did that to stare at my ass," Claire said. Shane held his hands up.

"Guilty as charged," He admitted. He put his arm on the back of the chair and was almost inches away from her lips. It wasn't long before they were full out making out. His kisses were different this time. It was needy and soft. As if he was trying to keep her together with his kisses. If Claire had any doubts about Shane not knowing how much she was hurting inside they were gone. He must have been able to see through her façade. Claire really didn't want to bother him with her problems… not that she didn't think he could handle it, but she wanted to make sure how she felt about it before she really truly talked about it.

She may have talked to Theo about it but Theo couldn't really tell how she felt about it either. He thought she was on a bridge between knowledge and surprise.

Claire didn't like this. Not the kiss… those were great- but the feeling behind it. Claire pushed into it and tried to change the mood and sure enough they became more urgent.

"Okay enough with the porn show. We're here," Eve's annoyed voice called from the passenger's seat. Claire pulled away and licked her damp lips. Shane pulled back and glared at her, fully aware of her taking advantage of his healing process. Claire gave him an innocent look. Claire looked out the front window and saw Jiffies. It was a brick, one story building. The front of it looked plain except for the big, blue, neon letters of the name. Claire saw people walking in and out of the club.

"Ready?" Michael turned to ask her. Claire nodded. She opened the door and stepped on the street. She made her way to stand on the side walk and Shane met her there. He put his arm around her shoulder. They walked in and as they did the bouncer nodded at Claire with a smirk. Claire waved at him and they walked in. A couple of guys walked by them and wolf whistled at Claire and Eve and a couple of girls were giggling and pointing at Michael and Shane. Claire turned to Shane and stuck out her hand at him.

"Truce," She said. He stuck out the hand that wasn't on her shoulder and shook it.

"Truce," He said sealing the deal with a kiss. Claire smiled and leaned into it and then pulled away.

"Claire, Shane. I think you guys just broke half of the population's hearts in here. The other half missed it," Eve said. Claire just rolled her eyes. They walked over to a booth across from the bar and sat down. Claire looked around and a familiar face caught her eye. Keath. She waved at him and he lifted his beer at her. She smiled.

"Hey what about our truce," Shane said.

"What? He's a friend," Claire said.

"A hot friend," Eve added. Michael rolled his eyes. Claire smiled and grabbed Shane's hand.

"Drinks?" She asked. He nodded and she got out with him following. They made their way to the bar and sat at the booths. When they got up to it, the bartender was drying a cup. He turned to them and threw the dish rack over his shoulder and smiled… which suddenly drew wider when he looked at Claire. The guy was around 30 so Claire hoped to god he wasn't one of those guys with a crush on her.

"Claire! My favorite customer! Great to see you're back. You want the usual?" He asked. Why did Claire always have to have a usual? Claire sighed and said yeah.

"and you?" He asked Shane. Shane told him a beer. He nodded and handed him one. Guess this place wasn't big on the rules especially since Keath was looking at them and didn't even seem to care that a minor was drinking. This must be one of those clubs.

Claire read his nametag that read: Jiffie. Oh. That made since.

Jiffie placed a wine glass in front of Claire and poured wine into it.

"Enjoy. All drinks are on the house. It's nice to see you back Claire," He said. He moved back to another customer.

"Wine? That's your usual?" Shane said. Claire just shrugged and took a sip. It was good. So she took another. She leaned her elbows against the counter and sighed. Shane was looking around the room with a raised eyebrow.

"You know. Not every club has Frat boys who grope any girl they see," Claire said taking another sip. Shane rolled his eyes and took a sip from his beer. He then pulled it away from his lips.

"Best ever?" Shane nodded. It was silent between the two for a moment

"It's just what I'm used to," Shane said taking another sip from the beer. Claire rolled her eyes. Morganville was crappy. Crappy parties normally came with that. Somebody came up to the stool next to her.

"Hey Jordan," Claire said to the boy who had yet to notice her. He turned to her and smiled.

"Claire!" He called and hugged her. She returned the favor. Claire could practically hear Shane roll his eyes.

"Hey. Nathan's here if you want to see him," Claire could practically fell herself shoot with excitement. She nodded eagerly.

"Great. Be right back," He said. He walked off and disappeared in the crowd. Claire spun to look at Shane.

"Isn't this great. I finally get to see someone who knows me. I mean actually knows me," Claire said with excitement. Shane winced. Claire felt her stomach dropped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," She said. He waved it off.

"It's cool. I know what you meant," He said taking another sip of his beer.

"Claire!" Someone called her name. Claire turned around and she saw a blonde running up toward her. The blonde was probably about Michael's height and when he got toward her he picked her up and spun her around. He then sat her down and looked her up and down.

"Wow Claire. Don't you look different," He said and then his eyes turned sad.

"Jordan told me about your memory loss. Sorry to hear about it. Well, I think you're probably tired about hearing it," He continued to ramble on and on and Claire felt used to as she laughed. She kind of remembered it.

"It's okay. I think I kind of remember you," Claire said. A hopeful look crossed his face and he hugged her.

"It sucks that I have to reintroduce you to the guys," He said scratching the back of his head. Claire laughed again.

"This is my boyfriend Shane," she introduced gesturing to say male. Shane raised his beer at Nathan which almost made Claire roll her eyes. Nathan smiled and stuck his hand out toward Shane.

"Nice to meet you," Nathan said. Shane, obviously surprised, took Nathan's hand.

"You to," He said. Nathan turned toward Claire.

"Hey, Since you're back we should all go out and celebrate with Chinese. My treat. We can even tell you about your past," Nathan offered.

"No. I couldn't let you pay. I have two othe-."

"Don't worry about it. I owe you way more than four dinners. Trust me. I owe you a lot," Nathan said scratching the back of his head again and laughed nervously. Someone called Nathan's name angrily and he looked back that way.

"Hey, I'd love to talk to you some more, but I have to go," He said laughing nervously some more.

"How about we meet and Panda Palace tomorrow at…7?" Claire nodded. That worked. He waved and ran for the door.

"Get back here you little punk," Some guys said running after the retreating blonde.

"Catch me if you can," Nathan yelled running faster. He was laughing.

"Yo. If you punks ruin my bar I'll kick your asses," Jiffie said from behind the bar. Nathan just laughed from his part.

"Idiot," A guy on the stool next to Claire sighed. Claire turned toward him. He smiled at her.

"Ron Forbes," He said sticking out his hand. She took it.

"Where we friends?" Claire asked sitting back down.

"Where. And then you skipped two years of high school," He said shrugging.

"Sorry," She said. He shrugged again.

"It's okay. Everyone understands," He said. She gave him a look.

"Except for me," Claire said picking up her wine and taking another sip. He sighed.

"Yasmine, your female best friend at the time, thought that you were trying to get her with boyfriend. Sal. Tammy was going to college the next year and Nathan wasn't going to come back until the second semester of the next year. So you decided to just skip two years," He explained.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I went to Military school," He explained. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a couple of dollars and passed them to Jiffie. He reached in again and pulled out a picture. He passed it to Claire. It was a picture of four people on each other's backs. Claire was on Ron's back, a girl with black hair was on Claire's, and a Blonde was at the top.

"That's Wyome Harbor," He said pointing to the blackette," And that's Yasmine." Harbor?

"Jordan's sister?" She asked. He smiled.

"Close. His cousin," He said. They looked alike, Claire noticed. She looked at the blonde. Ron looked like he was running and Claire was pointing at something. The blonde on top was laughing. She handed it back to him and he waved it off.

"You need it more than I do. And besides," He got up," I've got another copy." He walked away and left.

"Well, that was creepy," Shane said. Claire turned to him.

"You obviously don't know what the word truce means," Shane said shaking his head. Claire rolled her eyes. She asked Jiffie for another glass of wine and they headed back to Michael and Eve who were too busy giggling in each other's faces. They stopped when they saw Shane and Claire.

"Hey …Is that wine?" Eve asked pointing toward Claire's hand. Claire raised her glass at Eve.

"Guilty."

"That's apparently Claire's special," Shane said sliding in after her. Claire gave the picture to Eve.

"Wow. Dude's strong," She said. Claire shrugged.

"Yeah, I met Nathan," Claire said. Michael and Eve automatically turned their heads to snap at her.

"Really? What happened," Eve asked.

"He invited us to Dinner at Panda Palace. His treat. And then he got chased away by some guys," Claire said. The event seemed to funny to her.

"Wow," Eve said setting down the picture.

"Is that him," Eve asked pointing to the picture.

"No. That's Ron. A friend I had Freshman year. He went to Military school," Claire said.

"How could you not here him yelling running away from two guys?" Shane asked. Eve and Michael blushed and Shane made a gagging noise in his throat.

"This one's out to a very special girl here. Claire, the next two songs are for you! We got your theme song here!" The Dj said from his place on stand. 'Piece of Me' played and Michael and Shane gave her amused looks. Eve pushed Michael out of the booth and grabbed Claire's hand. Shane, puzzled, moved out of the booth and let Claire out.

"When there is a song dedicated to you, you must dance," Eve explained at their puzzled faces and dragged Claire to the dance floor. Claire and Eve danced together in a much less appropriate way than they were used to, but No one stopped. It wasn't long before Shane had taken Claire from Eve and they were dancing together. The next song was 'Break the Ice' and that of all things made Shane laugh. Claire couldn't keep it in and laughed.

They danced all night and went the clock struck 1:00 they decided to go home. They had all taken their showers and met up in the living room.

"Well, that was enlightening," Michael said," and different."

"I don't think I was groped once. I don't know if I should be offended or happy," Eve said.

"I think guys down here know their mom's taught them better," Shane shrugged.

"So happy," Eve answered for herself.

"I think this is the first party we've went to where Shane didn't have to punch someone," Michael said.

"Didn't have to. Didn't mean I didn't want to," Shane said. Claire knew he was talking about all the guys that hit on her, but I guess they all backed off when she told them she had a boyfriend. Which was totally different from Morganville. Even Shane had said once that you didn't need to be in love to screw, but Claire didn't like to think about that much. He hadn't really been in his right of mind.

"I'm going to bed," Claire said as she yawned.

"'night," They all called. Claire made her way upstairs. She opened the door and sighed at the inside. Claire turned off the main light but turned on the lamp by her bed. She laid in her bed and grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her chest. She sat there for a moment and tried to make herself go to sleep but couldn't. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Claire said. Shane walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. Claire nodded. She was tired but couldn't find herself to go to sleep. Shane sighed and laid down next to her. Claire knew exactly why he was here.

"I don't want to talk about it Shane," She said. Shane frowned.

"Why not. Claire. I understand I get it," He said.

"I know Shane. It's just. I've spent two years believing I was one person and then find out that I'm totally the opposite," Claire said. Shane looked at her.

"You are Claire. You're you. You'll always be you," He said.

"But I won't, Shane. The people I believed to be my parents, didn't love me. They loved Victoria. Eve, Michael, you. You all fell in love with Victoria. Not Claire. And I don't even know who Claire is," Claire said. She didn't even know she was crying until Shane had wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you, Claire," She heard him mumble into her hair. She didn't want to fall asleep but conveniently for her she did.


	7. Dear Diary

Here is Chapter 7.

Pre-Blood

Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_October 15, 2008_

_There's this new boy in school and he looks a lot like James …a Lot. I think it's interesting because he's not a Flenning and trust me. I know a Flenning when I see one. This guy's name is Sal and he's kind of on the weird side. Like I said… so not a Flenning. He's quiet and he always has this Mysterious, Emotionless expression about him. Not really my type but he is Yasmine's. I totally caught her checking him out the other day. Kane doesn't like him. He tried to pull the 'Nathan wouldn't either' card on me and I told him Nathan wasn't here. I know it was insensitive, but I was tired of people just looking at me and seeing the girl that used to follow in James and Nathan's shadow. _

_Kane got it and he apologized. I did to. No matter what I went through I know I couldn't be mad him. Tammy, Greg, Wyome, Ron, Zane, Yasmine, and he were all I had left. I couldn't lose them now. You'd think that that would be enough. It wasn't. Even though I wasn't alone, I was. I barely see any of them, and Ron keep saying how his parents are going to ship him off to Military School._

_I guess you can say I've had issues ever since my dad killed my mom… everyone says they believe me, but of course they don't have any evidence. It's been a year and I can't stay in the same house as him. I-I just can't. I can't keep running away either because people keep finding me. How I'll never know. Well this is a small town. Enough about that. I don't really like to think about it that much._

_I saw James today. Don't know how, but I was walking in the Cafeteria and I saw him outside. He was sitting with his new Team I guess. Kate, Jared, and Garrett. Kate. Kate had bullied me when I was kid and hated me because I was friends with James. She's one of James's many fan girls. When I saw them, I could obviously see that Kate was the only one talking. Serves him right. Ignorant, Egotistical Asshole. I did feel bad for Jared and Garrett. Garrett had anger issues that for some reason only James could control. Garrett needed James more than we did, even if James didn't give a rats ass about Garrett. _

_All James cared about was getting revenge on Ethan. Ethan was James's older brother. If James was good at something, Ethan was most definitely better. Ethan had gone rouge on the games and went straight to Gray tie. Why that was revenge worthy I'll never know. That was probably the only thing I didn't understand about Flennings. They were quick to go all Avenger on you. _

_Do I want Team 3 to come back together? Yes. Do I want things to go back to normal? Hell yeah. Will they? Nope. _

_You remind me of a girl (Boy), that I once knew._

_See her (His) face whenever I, I look at you._

_You won't believe all of the things she (He) put me through._

_U Remind Me- Usher_

_Dear Diary,_

_October 31__st__, 2008_

_Yay! Friday. October 31__st__. The Harbors are throwing a big Halloween bash. I'm going with… well by myself. My old friend, Cyra, is coming back home so of course she's going with Kane. I think their doing great with their long distance relationship. Of course it's rough for Kane, but he'll calm down after a while. Greg is of course going with Tammy and Yasmine is going with Sal. Wyome is out of town. That's kind of weird being as it's her family throwing the town. She just said she's visiting her aunt. _

_Jordan said he was going with Terra and there is no way in hell I'm going with Luke. Dude is like to obsessed with Joy. I mean it's good to be Joyful, but talking about it all the time is kind of weird. I decided I'll just go by myself. Nothing wrong with that… right? Doesn't hurt to try._

_I'd say it's a long shot if I expect to see James there. 1. He doesn't go to parties unless it's me or Nathan asking him to go (See the problem with that) 2. He hates Jordan Harbor. Yeah Hates. The Flennings and the Harbors have their own family feud going on. You know the whole. Who's the most powerful. The Flenning's own the Police station and James's mom has her own fashion line. Wyome's dad is a national kick boxer and he owns all these Kick boxing facilities. Learning Kick boxing is a big deal around here. The Flenning's are well adapt at it but not as big at it as the Harbors. Which really ticks them off. _

_It's kind of funny. Am I good at kick boxing? Yes. Do I flaunt it? No. And I'm nowhere near as good at it as Nathan and James. Those two devote themselves to Kick boxing While I do that to Soccer and Dancing. Something I'm REALLY GREAT at those. Something I have to myself. _

_Yay for Business outfit. _

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_This is Halloween- Danny Elfman_

_Dear Diary, _

_November 11__th__, 2008_

… _I found out my Aunt Shelly's pregnant. If she hasn't done enough to my Rex. When Rex found out he got mad. He started to say stuff like 'you should have a license to get pregnant' and 'you want to put another Human being through you're bullshit', but surprisingly the man that got her prego didn't run. We met him and he's in the military. He even stood up for Shelly saying stuff like 'She's been sober for eight months' and 'I haven't seen her pick up a drink or cigarette once'. The guy's name was Ryan, and he seemed different. Naz looked like he didn't know how to feel about it. _

_He was confused. His older brother was upset, but the nice man that his mom was dating is saying all these good things about his mom. Naz is only 11 so he really doesn't know what to do. Figure out my horror when he turned to me for answers. My mom would have stepped in to try to mediate the situation, but being as my dad killed her and everything. My dad just sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and smoking a cigar. _

_That was the thing about the Cloverfield sisters. One was, or used to be, a junkie with two, almost three, kids who dumped her children, The other one was a nice lady who married the wrong man with an adoptive daughter and was taking care of her sisters two kids until she was broodily murdered by her husband, and the other one was a complete BITCH who wanted nothing to do with them. _

_Her aunt Ruth had taken care of Rex until I came into the family and then she had dropped him off with her mom. Rex's dad had left Shelly when he found out she was pregnant and Shelly couldn't take care of Rex so she gave Rex to his well off god-mother. Ruth was probably the most well off of all the sisters. _

_Shelly said she was going to have the baby in December and She then announced she was going to try to take care of this baby. And She then had the nerve to turn to me and ask if I could babysit. Rex turned to me with those eyes that clearly said 'If you say yes I will NEVER speak to you again' so I turned to Shelly and told her I'd sleep on it. I hated it when the family came together. But I guess it was better since Ruth wasn't there. _

_It ain't easy growin up in World War III_

_Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen_

_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my_

_Family_

_Family Portrait- Pink_

_Dear Diary,_

_November 22__nd__, 2008 _

_Thanksgiving! I love to spend time on Thanksgiving. Rex, Naz, and I went to the Flennings. I know that James and I aren't on the best terms, but I still love the Flennings. And Rex is best friends with Ethan. So that's another reason. Naz is coming with us to. My dad doesn't really like to share dinner with us. But That's okay. I can't stand the sight of him either. _

_Dad pays the bills and Rex and I spend our money on everything else. It's troublesome but we get through it. Dinner went by… awkwardly. James didn't really talk to me and I returned the favor. It was great that Daybreak wasn't there. It would be really awkward seeing Justin and Tyler. Well, Who knows. I mostly carried a conversation with everyone… well except for James. Even Naz felt like he could talk freely with the Flennings. He mostly talked to Ian and Keath. Bill even talked to him about business and Naz looked interested enough. _

_I mostly talked to James and Ethan's mom and Ethan himself. Ethan was a lot more down to earth and gentle than James. I don't know if it's my ego talking, but James is always staring at me if I was talking to Ethan. Maybe he didn't want me to. James was very territorial even if he did give up his territory._

_Maybe If he opened up to me I could help him with is prejudice against his brother. I guess I'll just let him have his break. _

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

_Give Your Heart A Break –Demi Lovato_

_Dear Diary,_

_December 30__th__, 2008_

_He's so cute. I don't think I've ever held anything more precious than that little bundle. I'm pretty sure I thought I saw Rex softened at little Kaleb's face. I can't believe Shelly asked ME to be the god mother. What did I know about being a god mother? I'd get right on that. Kaleb is so precious. I gave him a little grizzly that I got custom made with Rex and Naz's names on the foot._

_Bad News: Ryan Died. In war of course. He was shot and we just got the news the day after Christmas. We were five days away from the due date and I don't think I've ever seen a woman give up so fast on a baby before. We were so close… and then Shelly shut down. She had Kaleb, and didn't even hold him. Rex was angry but he didn't say anything. He just sat there, jaw clinched and didn't say anything. _

"_You don't want to hold him now. On _his_ day. You don't deserve to have him," Rex had spat at her. I didn't protest. Kaleb sleeps in my room in his little cradle. He's so precious. When he's sleeping. He doesn't cry much and Naz and Rex help out. Rex more than anything. I love Kaleb as if he was my own son. Hopefully that's far down the road. XP_

_Isn't she (He) lovely_

_Isn't she (He) wonderful_

_Isn't she (He) precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_Is She (He) Lovely- Stevie Wonder_

_Dear Diary,_

_January 25__th__, 2008_

_How many times can you say that you've walked into school to see all your friends… crowded around you. And it's not you. It's a girl with the same face as you. The girl in the circle looked as confused and as scared as any new girl would feel if a whole bunch of people walked up to you just talking about what's going on in their life. Of course no one saw me, but she had. She had taken one glance at me and completely froze. _

_My friends turned to see what she was looking at and saw me. The real me. Of course they did double takes. Or thirty takes in their situation. _

"_Um… Which one of you is Claire?" Kane had asked. I hadn't really answered him at the moment as I just walked up to the girl. She looked so much like me. No difference. None that I could find. Well, now that I think about it she was rocking the Chocolate. While I had that red headed step child thing going on (Well My dad did treat me like crap). _

"_Wow. This is like Parent Trap," Yasmine said with excitement. Yep my friends are that stupid._

"_No. No It's not," Greg had saved her. I tried waving at her, but she just stood there. Okay I'll admit it. I tried to do the mirror thing. We got to know each other and she seemed like a kool girl. Her name's Victoria. And she's great. _

_You come from here, I come from there_

_You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere_

_We're more alike than anybody could ever tell_

_One In The Same- Demi and Selena_


End file.
